Open Up That Heart Of Yours
by stormmink
Summary: Anastasia, a shy, Vongola girl, is tired of the Vongola family. When Tsuna,her only friend, lashes out on her, she runs away in a fury and runs into Byakuran. OC X Byakuran. Slight OC X Tsuna
1. Chapter 1

Instead of only 2 girls in Tsuna's life, there are three. Kyoko, Haru, and Ana (short for Anastasia). Same deal. This takes place in the future arc.

"No, you DON'T understand! Stop trying to act as if you're not bothered by what's going on! We're in a tricky situation and you act like it's nothing at all. Do you even _know_ what might happen if we don't succeed our training?" Tsuna hollered at me.

I stood there, shocked. I was just _trying to help._ And he made it seem...made it seem like I was a nuisance. I looked at the face of someone I cared about, and saw someone that looked confused, annoyed; disgruntled. A tear rolled down my cheek.

"No...Ana...that's not what I meant...I'm...sor-"

I bolted past him and ran out the door, covering my face. I heard a "wait, Anastasia!" behind me but kept running.

_He didn't understand. Couldn't he see why I act like it's "nothing"? It's to hide my true feelings! I can't let my worry get in the way of everyone. I HAVE to act as if it's nothing! And...he...he should've been the person who understood the most. He knew how I was before we became friends. I was a person who hid behind a wall of uneasiness. I didn't trust anyone, and I always hid my true feelings from the rest of the world. After all, it was hard for me to communicate with others. Anything I tried to say anything would come out as rude. _

I tried to calm myself down, but I was pretty angry now. _What, did he think that I actually didn't care? Was he THAT stupid?_

I bit my lip. The Tsuna that I just heard...wasn't...the Tsuna I knew. It wasn't the Tsuna that I trusted and opened up to, the Tsuna that showed me friendship even though I kept well away from others; The Tsuna who I loved.

No; I was done with Tsuna. Done with the Vongola, done with the family; done with _everything_. I was tired about being stuck in the future. I was tired of the others, except for Tsuna, regarding me as someone frail and fragile. Tired of them seeing me as someone who was deadly shy; who needed their help or else I would die. I hated that Gokudera and Ryohei and even the girls felt sorry for me. I mean, Yamamoto was fairly nice to me but the only person who understood was Tsuna, and half the time he wasn't around.

_But now he's gone too, _I thought.

_Heck, I HATE IT HERE. _

I felt like screaming out loud.

_The future's terrible...and whose fault was it? Tsuna's fault. I was brought here because apparently he "cares" for me and I would boost his morale or something._

And it didn't even seem like Tsuna and the others progressed at all in their training. We were gonna die and there was no other option.

I kept running until I met a staircase, leading to the entrance of the base. Looking back, I saw that the hallways were empty.

"Stop acting like I need and depend on you guys to survive. I'm leaving, and never coming back."

And then I turned on my heel and ran out the hatch of the Vongola base, dashing out into the forest.

I ran for about an hour, never looking back, but only looking forward. I dashed through forests, roads, and cities. I didn't even know where I was going. All I knew was that I was running away from my prison, and I needed to find somewhere to stay before the Vongola found out and tried to find me.

_Or maybe they won't try and find me after all..._

I could hear Gokudera mumbling, "stupid woman", I could hear Kyoko and Haru saying "poor girl", I could even see Reborn saying that the attempt to retrieve me would be futile to the number of enemies present. I mean really the only person who cared about me was Tsuna.

I made my way to an empty alleyway in the city. I saw a small staircase leading into the adjacent building and sat on it.

And then I just cried my eyes out. For being stuck here. For Tsuna. For my _life._

Ever since I could remember I could never channel my feelings to the world, and as a result, my life became a lie. I had to conceal everything I felt because I couldn't pluck up the courage to say anything to anyone. The only one who broke that barrier was Tsuna. But unlike me...Tsuna had other friends. And he still has Kyoko and Haru. He'll forget about me.

I wiped my face with the sleeve of my jacket, drenching it with tears. My life sucked. But now it would be different. I had a newfound hate for the Vongola. Who cared it they were strong? Their member's were mostly jerks. I knew that this anger was rational at the moment, but to be fair, it had been brewing for so long.

But then I thought of Tsuna. Every time I thought of him I felt a stab of regret; like someone was stabbing me with a thousand knives.

After a while I stopped wiping my tears. Who cared if my face was dry or not? They would keep coming anyway...

Suddenly, the door at the end of the stairway burst open. I froze, turning my head slowly.

Standing there was a young man with a confident aura. He was wearing a black trench coat. His spikey hair was pure white. He had a purple scar down his left cheek.

My eyes widened. He looked down at me. "Hm? What do we have here?"

He leaned down to me. I felt my face getting hot. I mean this guy was extremely, good looking.

"Are you all right?" He asked, frowning slightly. He obviously saw my tears.

"I..." I was about to say no, but then changed. _Of course._ "yes."

"You liar. You most definitely are not alright."

I felt like saying, "you don't say" but held it in. No one (except for Tsuna) had seen that sarcastic side of me. I wiped my face.

"What's your name?" the man asked.

"uhm..." I really didn't feel like talking. But then I thought that maybe if I acted like the real me, I could have a fresh start in a new life. "...Anastasia. Ana for short."

"Maa maa that's a beautiful name!" He said, smiling.

I blushed. "Thank you."

"My name's Byakuran."

I froze. Byakuran...Byakuran...that was...the enemy of the Vongola. The person the Vongola had to defeat. This man right here was the cause of this terrible future. But that was all I knew about him. The guardian's didn't tell the girls much information.

I looked up into his eyes, which were a bright lavender. No...this must be a mistake. This guy, this _handsome _guy, had a cheerful aura about him. There's no way he'd be doing something wrong. It must be those dreadful Vongola again...

"It's nice to meet you."

Byakuran chuckled, and sat down next to me.

"So what brings you here, Anastasia-chan?"

"I just ran away from my family."

I knew it was to-the-point, but I wanted to see how Byakuran would react. Most people would say that it was dreadful and that they were going to call the police to bring me back or something.

But it was like he knew what I was thinking.

"Ah, well don't worry, I won't let you get caught. To run away...I understand you've got to be very unhappy and miserable. Whoever did this to you is the bad guy and it's unacceptable. You deserve a better life."

I looked up at him in wonder. Wow...this guy...I might even be able to open up to him...

I wanted to say, something along the lines of "wow, no one's every understood that, thank you," but what came out was-

"...You don't look like you're Japanese. What are you doing in Japan?"

I wondered if he would tell me the truth.

"Well," he began, "since we're keeping secrets now, I'm sure I can entrust you with this. I'm the boss of the Millefiore Mafia family. I was just checking up on the Japanese branch but I've gotta be headed back soon to Italy."

"I've heard that Italy's amzing..." I said, then took a deep breath and continued, "I actually just ran away from _my_ mafia family..."

Byakuran looked taken back. "Oh really? I didn't realize you were a Mafioso...May I ask which one?"

"Well...a...a dreadful one..."

"Ah, I understand. Maybe later."

"Thank you."

It was evening now and the sky was pretty dark. I shivered from the cold.

"Here-" said Byakuran, taking off his huge trench coat and wrapping it around me. A bag of marshmallows tumbled out from one of the pockets.

I looked at him incredulously. This apparent mega villain of the Vongola kept marshmallows in his pockets.

He giggled and picked them up, popping one into his mouth. I laughed along with him. Even though me just met, I felt like I had known him for years.

"You don't have a place to stay I'm guessing?"

"...no..."

"...Come with me Anastasia."

I had a sharp intake of breath. Did _Byakuran_, enemy of Tsuna, just ask me to go with him? This super good looking guy asking _me?_ The shy, introverted, ME?

"Yep, well uh," He looked nervous. " well I mean...y-you _know_ the mafia world. You don't want anything to do with your old family? You're welcome to join mine. I mean like only if you ...want to..."

I looked up at him. "I..."

Then he regained his confidence and extended his hand to me. "Come with me and we can shape the perfect world together, Anastasia.

I took his hand.


	2. The Ride There

I know this chapter's pretty short...but I'll try to make the next one longer! Thank you everyone for your wonderful reviews!

* * *

Next thing I knew I was on a plane to Italy. A _private plane. With a person who I had just met who was supposedly the enemy of my only friend._

It was pretty crazy.

We had been on the plane for about 30 minutes, when I finally took in my surroundings. Looking around, everything was _white._ Like..._pure white._ The walls were white. The armchairs were white. The floor was white. The decorations where white. Even the man sitting across from me was covered in white attire, with _white hair._

Needless to say, I felt extremely out of place with my indigo jeans and crummy sweater. And furthermore, my hair was a jet black color, which didn't really help the situation.

Really the only things that weren't white were my clothes/hair, and the dark sky outside.

I curled up into a ball, sinking in the cushion of the armchair. I suddenly felt _very_ self conscious about my appearance. But to be honest, that happened a lot. After all I was a shy person.

I peeked up at the man in front of me. Byakuran was sitting on the armchair opposing mine, humming rhythmically and munching on marshmallows. Every now and then he smiled at the sweet taste of the treat.

_How was he so happy all the time?, _I thought. _If only I could be that happy..._

I suddenly thought of the reason _why_ I was so unhappy, and how I had abandoned the Vongola. I personally didn't care about the Vongola anymore, but I was worried about Tsuna. He was the only person I had opened up to, and we were good friends. Would he go out and look for me?

I frowned and looked down.

"Hmm?"

I looked up, to see Byakuran, who had stopped a marshmallow from entering his mouth.

"Is something wrong, Ana-chan?"

Holding back tears, I said, "no."

I couldn't bring myself to tell him; To open up to another person.

It seemed like he knew this. How, I don't know. "Are you sure? You don't seem too happy."

"I'm fine, Byakuran-san."

A moment of silence.

"Okay." And he popped the marshmallow into his mouth.

This was pretty much how most of the plane ride went; because although I was joining his family, although we were on a plane to a different country together, although he had invited me to help him fulfill his dream, one fact still stood; we were strangers.

* * *

Apparently I had dozed off for a few hours, because when I woke up, sunshine was streaming through the windows. I mumbled and sat up, scratching my head.

"huh?"

I looked down to see a blanket draped over me. Byakuran must have put it there when I was asleep. I looked up, finding an empty seat. _Where was he?_

Rubbing my eyes, I glanced around the cabin, finally setting my eyes on the man in question. He was on the other side of the plane, video chatting with someone on a laptop. I shrunk down in my seat a little bit, knowing that I shouldn't be hearing his conversation.

_But that didn't mean I didn't WANT to listen in._

"Sho-chan, have you found the Vongola Base yet?"

My heart dropped. So he _was_ after the Vongola after all.

I couldn't hear what "Sho-chan" was responding with, but I heard Byakuran say, "maa maa Sho-chan, I'm not doubting that you're not doing your job...just get to it."

Then I heard the laptop close, and decided to make it known that I was awake. I stretched my arms out and let out a deep sigh.

"maa maa, finally awake, Ana-chan?"

"...mhhmm..." I said nervously, after all, I still didn't know Byakuran very well.

_But I should talk more, this is my chance for a fresh start. This is where I can stop being a shy person._

"...Uhm...Byakuran-san?"

"Yes?" He replied, from the other side of the room. He hadn't bothered to come and sit in front of me.

"Where actually are we going...?"

Byakuran chuckled. "Well, Ana-chan, I can't tell you that. It's a secret base for the Millefiore. But we're almost there anyway."

"...Ok."

"And Ana-chan? You can drop the –san in my name, it makes me sound old."

I giggled, "got it."

The plane ride would be ending in about an hour, so before we left we ate a light breakfast; eggs, toast, and bacon. _Who knew, Byakuran eats something other than marshmallows._

The entire meal was pretty awkward actually, well at least for me. Byakuran was the same as usual, and I still felt incredibly shy towards him.

In no time our meal had finished and the plane had landed. We both got into a car that would take us to Millefiore headquarters.

The car stopped driving after about 20 minutes. Byakuran turned to me and smiled, "You ready, Ana-chan?"

"Yes."

He got up and opened the door, stepping outside. Then he offered me his hand, which I took, pulling me up. What I saw was a beautiful, expensive looking building. We were standing in front of a huge skyscraper, covered in glass.

This is the headquarters of the Millefiore.


	3. My Magnificent Room

The Millefiore base was_ huge_; and by huge I meant _gigantic._

We had been walking through the building for about 25 minutes, and Byakuran still hummed as if we had a ways to go. We had passed offices, hallways, lounging rooms, locked rooms, and even classrooms. Now we were walking through a maze of wide, vast corridors. _Everything_ was white of course, and in this particular area, there were no signs directing which way you should go to arrive at a certain place. I wondered how Byakuran knew where he was going.

The only thing I heard was the sound of his melodic voice, humming sweetly, and the sound of our footsteps hitting the floor. There was no conversing between us whatsoever. Additionally, I had taken quite an effort to glance at Byakuran only when I knew he wasn't looking at me, which was extremely difficult.

I mean the first ten minutes were actually _okay,_ since we were walking through a crowded lobby, and Byakuran was busy exchanging greetings with everyone around him. No one seemed to notice the little girl trailing behind him, who was busy admiring the magnificence of the building.

After the lobby, when we were going up a glass elevator, Byakuran had grabbed my hand and flashed a warm smile at me. I of course had blushed madly but he seemed to not notice, _thank god._ When the doors opened we were in a different room; and this time, as we walked across, we got quite a few stares from the people around us. One girl in particular was _gaping_ at us; a girl with long, blue hair that reached until her knees.

I felt bad thinking this, but she kind of reminded me of Squalo.

The girl had also sent me a _death glare_, which had scared the lights out of me. From the look on her face, she looked totally jealous of me, and when I looked at the hand I was holding, I could guess why. From then on I couldn't look at Byakuran in the face, because I knew the entire time he was staring at me. I didn't know why, but maybe it had something to do with that girl with the blue hair.

As we were turning a corner of the corridor, I chanced a look at him. And of course he noticed. He flashed me a cheery smile. I smiled back weakly.

Soon we stopped walking, and Byakuran said, "Ah, here we are, Ana-chan. Here's your room!"

I looked up to see a pure white, double-sided door.

"It's also right next to my office, so feel free to drop by whenever you like~"

I looked over to see another double sided door.

_So we're going to be right next to eachother..._ , I thought. This was not making me feel any less nervous than I was before.

"Well, I have to go get back to work, but please come over if you need anything, Ana-chan!"

He giggled, let go of my hand, and started to walk away. And guess what, the man was _still_ humming.

"By-Byakuran?"

He turned around. "hm?"

"...thank you..." I smiled.

He smiled back. "No worries Ana-chan!"

And then he opened the door to his office and went inside.

Left alone in a hallway of complete silence, I lifted the hand Byakuran was holding to my cheek. It felt warm. I smiled. I didn't know why, but it made me feel good inside.

I glanced at the door for a few moments before opening it.

What I saw was a massive room, filled with all sorts of goodies. There was a comfy looking sofa accompanied by a tall bookshelf, filled with books; There was a coffee table, with a bowl of soft marshmellows resting on top; There was a personal _bathroom_ on one end; There was a desk, supplied with a computer, a writing pad, and a collection of pens; There was a small dining table with a pretty centerpiece; a fridge nearby; A walk-in closet; a "sub-room' exclusively for training, And a _king-sized_ bed topped with fluffy looking pillows. The "room", or shall I say, castle, was also decorated lavishly. There was this huge diamond chandelier hanging from the ceiling, a shiny music player sitting on an individual shelf, a fluffy carpet which looked extremely pure, and more. _And_, to top it all off, the room was on the side of the building, meaning an entire _wall_ was a collection of windows, made entirely of glass. The windows were the only source of light in the room, and they could be covered up using this remote controlled screen.

"Oh. My. God." I said, looking at the room in awe.

Slowly, in a daze, I kicked off my shoes and walked around the room, feeling the soft carpet in between my toes. _This was crazy._

I floated over to the writing desk, where I saw a typed letter resting on the table.

It read:

_Anastasia-Chan,_

_How do you like the room? When you were asleep during the plane ride I had my people clean out this entire office, and supply it to fit your needs! There's food in the fridge if you're hungry, the heater's in the corner next to the bed if you're cold, and the wardrobe's fully stocked! Since you said you're originally from another family, there's a training room, since I assume you're a warrior. Have fun! Come over to my office whenever you like! Dinner's at 7:00 PM. _

_~Byakuran_

Wow. I mean just, wow. I glanced around, still trying to believe what I saw. That man, he did this all for me? _All of this,_ he planned while we were on that plane?

_Holy crap...he had them clean out this ENTIRE place for me...wow._

I walked over to my bed and collapsed into the soft pillows.

_Byakuran's being the nicest he can to me, the least I can do is be truthful to him._

I knew what this meant. _I needed to tell him I was from the Vongola._


	4. Lonely Ones

I know I haven't updated this fic in such a long time so I apologize :/

Byakuran had been sitting in his office for the past hour, crunching details and numbers in his head, intently thinking. He had not even touched my bag of marshmallows, who were anxiously waiting to be eaten.

But he could not get a thought out of his head: _who was Anastasia?_

It seemed as if this was the only world she was in; she didn't exist in other parallel universes. Like the Vongola boxes, she was one of a kind.

Now this intrigued Byakuran. He was very interested in Anastasia. Sure, she wasn't exactly extremely _pretty_, or anything; not a person that would catch everyone's eye; but she was…interesting, and he liked her.

However, this also posed a problem for Byakuran. He didn't know _anything_ about Anastasia. She didn't _exist_ in other worlds. And this meant that anything could happen, and he would have no control over it.

He leaned back in his chair, thinking. The best and most rational thing to do was to let her go; set her free, even in her weak circumstance. But…he…_didn't want to._

He had taken a liking to the girl, and surely, nothing bad would happen, right?

*BACK TO ANASTASIA'S POV*

I stood outside the door to Byakuran's office, nervously shifting my feet and massaging my arm. I had been waiting there for 5 minutes, unsure of how to enter. _Should I knock? Is it too early?_

Glancing at a clock on the wall, I saw that it had just struck 7:00 PM. I breathed deeply and raised my hand to knock on the door, when-

The door to the office opened and I saw Byakuran standing right in front of me. I lowered my arm.

There was a slight trace of surprise on his face, but it was quite unnoticeable. It was like he already knew what was going to happen. "Oh, Ana-chan! I was just about to come over and get you!"

I smiled weakly; butterflies in my stomach. He stepped out under the doorframe and shut the door.

"You look very pretty~" he said, looking me up and down.

"Thank you" I replied .

In fact, while exploring my castle of a room, I had found the walk in closet fully stocked with clothing of all sorts. And since I was all for becoming more outgoing, I chose a dress to wear, which was unlike me. It was _extremely _pretty; cream colored and knee high. I had also fashioned my hair in a simple ponytail, letting a few strands fall in front.

Byakuran smiled sweetly. "shall we go then~?"

"Sure."

He held out his arm and I took it, as if we were off to a ballroom to dance. We started to walk.

"It'll just be the two of us today." He hummed.

"Wonderful." I replied, trying to hide my queasiness.

He smiled at me.

Byakuran had a very strange smile. It was the kind that melted your heart, but at the same time, made you exercise caution. Maybe it was the small slant his eyes made or the slight smirk that he exhibited, but it was very intriguing. And it seemed a little _dangerous._

Soon we got to our destination, a little dining room on the other side of the building. Like my room, one of the walls was purely windows, so that natural light made its way through the shafts. However, since it was evening, the sky boasted a beautiful pink tinged sunset, and so the room was stock with many lit candles.

The only piece of furniture in the room was a small table, decked with two chairs, in the center of the room. On its surface was a candlelit centerpiece, and two entrees of food.

He led me to one of the chairs and pushed it in once I had sat. I smiled gratefully. Once he had seated himself down too, he returned the smile.

_Is this where he eats every night?_ I thought. _Here? By himself? Must that be lonely?_

I guess Byakuran _was_ pretty lonely. Even though he seemed happy and upbeat all the time, you could see the lonely hours etched into his eyes. He needed a companion.

I looked down at the food and was surprised.

"Fettuccine Alfredo." Byakuran said, and leaned forward against the table.

"W-wow. At my other family, well, I …haven't seen food like this in _ages._"

I stared at the food in wonder. Back at the underground Vongola Base there was a limited variety of culinary choices.

"Hn. Well you'll be treated well over here. I can promise you that."

I laughed softly, thinking of the Vongola as we started to eat the food (which was delicious btw) Everyone was probably happy that I had gone….well _almost everyone._ Tsuna was probably panic stricken, and I suddenly felt terrible about leaving my only friend.

Byakuran must've seen the expression on my face, because he asked me, "Everything all right, Ana-chan?"

I woke up from my thoughts, "o-of course. Sorry."

That was the past, it was done; over. Now all there only was the present, and the future.

We ate our food in silence, until I finally asked him, "Do you ever get lonely here, Byakuran?"

There was a silence.

_Maybe that wasn't the right thing to-_

Byakuran sighed. "Maa maa Ana-chan, saying straight out what's on your mind?"

"Oh…sor-"

"I'm always lonely, Anastasia."

I noticed how she used my full name, and took in account his sudden change of tone. His happy aura suddenly was very serious, and well…unByakuran-ly.

"There's no one to trust, and no one to talk to just for you know, just for _fun._ Everything's business, business, business."

I stayed silent as Byakuran set his fork down and leaned back in his chair.

"And even though I'm totally serious about my goals and my family, well, yeah, it gets lonely sometimes. Most people just think I'm crazy, just eating my marshmallows all the time, but there isn't really anything else to _do._"

I smiled at the marshmallow comment.

"And…I'm going to be completely honest with you. It might be bit selfish, but I didn't ask you to join me just because I saw a pretty girl crying on the side of the road…it was…"

He seemed to struggle with finding the right words.

"You didn't invite me here just because I was lonely; but because we were both lonely. And we both needed _someone."_

There was a moment of silence, and then he suddenly regained his happy nature again. "Maa maa, you can read my mind!"

I smiled.

And then we ate our dinner till it was all gone.

I set my fork down, dapping my lips with a napkin, taking a deep breath.

_Okay, I have to tell him._

"Byakuran?"

"Hm"

"I have…something to tell you. Something you need to know."

"….Go on."

"Uhm. Well. You know how I ran away from my previous famiglia, right?"

He stayed silent.

"It was the Vongola."


	5. What's Happening?

(short overview) Anastasia has been invited to the Millefiore by Byakuran. Eating dinner under candelight, she finally decides to reveal what family she had run away from.

* * *

"I'm from Vongola."

Right then and there, as soon as the words left my mouth, I heard a huge *BOOM*. The doors of the dining room flew open with a resounding crash, and before I knew it Byakuran was up and out of his seat, flinging our table up and shielding us behind it. I was too in shock to register what was going on, but I heard yells and footsteps, and felt heat nearby; there must've been a fire.

My head had been hit by the table in the midst of all the action, as well as my arm, which was bleeding heavily. I shook my head as if I was waking up from a trance, taking note of Byakuran's protective arms around me and the wooden table in front of us acting as a shield. I looked up at him to see a look of uneasiness on his face. _What was going on?_ I heard another gun shot and flinched, covering my head with my hands.

Shaking and stumbling on my feet, I stole a glance at Byakuran and saw a serious expression on his face, a trickle of blood running down his cheek. He glanced at me, but the look on his face wasn't assuring. It was a look of betrayal and doubt. It was absolutely terrifying. His back was to the table and he turned his attention to reloading a small pistol with a cartridge of bullets, which had, to my point of view, appeared out of nowhere. He clicked it into place and peeked around the table, shooting at the target. I covered my ears every time the resounding crack ran through the room.

_Where were all of his subordinates? What was happening?_

I clutched my arm to try to stop the bleeding. It seemed like forever behind that table that would routinely shake violently as if being attacked by a monster. I just stayed behind it curled up into a little ball, listening to the shouting and the reloading and the gun shots ringing through the air. I felt so helpless, but lets face it, I had never undergone real training back at the Vongola base. I was just expected to wash dishes and stay out of trouble. I looked up at Byakuran, and he caught my eye. His hair was rumpled up and his face was sweaty; breathing heavily, he shot of me a look of uncertainty, then flung off his jacket and covered it over me in protection. And that was when I remembered. Right before the explosion (or whatever it was) I had told him that I was from Vongola. That was why there was some clear distrust in his eyes. I winced.

I wanted to say something, to explain myself and tell him he could trust me…but it obviously wasn't a good time. Whatever was happening had to have happened right when I revealed those words…talk about unlucky timing…

A few pieces of debris few over me as I buried my head under his jacket. I stayed there until all the noise stopped. But even when it did, I was too scared to look up. For one, I didn't want to see the place in ruins, and two, I didn't want to see Byakuran's newfound view of me because he now knew I was from the Vongola. I imagined him kicking out of the building, questioning me about Vongola's whereabouts and plans, treating me like the enemy…

But really, we had the same enemy. I hated the Vongola as much as he did, and I needed to make him realize that.

It was weirdly quiet. No ruckus, no shouting. I could hear no one running around, none of Byakuran's workers scrambling around. I had a feeling that they knew just to leave Byakuran alone for a while to cool off. That scared me even more. When I finally peeked my head out of the jacket, I saw Byakuran sitting next to me. He popped a marshmallow in his mouth, his arm shaking slightly. _Where does he get these marshmallows?!_

Casually turning his head to me, he smiled sweetly, "So, Vongola huh?"

Needless to say, that was _not_ what I was expecting.

* * *

Long time no see! School just got out yesterday, so I'm finally getting around to updating these fics. The last time I updated this story was summer last year, so I realize you might have to go back to the past few chapters to get the jist of what's going on, so I apologize for that!

I also just made an account. If you have any questions regarding my stories, youtube videos, or even just questions of pure curiosity, throw me over a bone at : .fm/stormmink

I'd love to hear from you guys and answer any questions you have! :D


End file.
